


Eye for an Eye

by Sasam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Depression, Eating Disorder, Extremely Fucked Up, Eye Eating!AU, F/F, F/M, Murder, eye eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Yachi was told by everyone that she had it all. But when her fiance takes everything from her including her dignity and her eye before walking out. What does she have left?This is a messed up AU based on the manga Tousaku Shoujo Shoukougun where when you eat your partners eye you gain their vision. Exploring the more violent and messed up side of this sort of concept.





	Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> It's really really messed and like. These are bad people with bad views. Don't romanticize these relationships. They're toxic and bad and I hella don't condone anything remotely like this IRL. Take care of yourselves and if this is something that might really be bad for you to read please don't for your own sake. Okay thanks.

Yachi struggled to reach out as she watched Suga slowly walk away, desperately trying to stop him. She hadn’t realized how tiring sharing would be and could feel her legs turning to jelly. It didn’t make sense. Now was supposed to be a special moment for them, why would he just leave like this? The pain was unbearable, everything was taken from her and she couldn’t even do anything to stop it. Why was he being so cruel?

“Sharing one’s sight”, it was something one was only supposed to do with their true loved one. Someone they could always trust to be with them, a bond of closeness that transcended any rituals or contracts. An act where you would give a part of yourself to your partner and in turn be able to become something more, be able to share in life together in a way before impossible. To see from one another's perspective. 

Yachi Hitoka had thought Sugawara Koushi was the one, at least maybe she had. He was always so kind and caring, everyone always told them they were meant to be together. Her extremely supportive friend group she had made through him. Yachi had never understood what that meant fully but believed them. They were good together, and she really liked Suga. She felt at peace with him which only happened with a rare few. She never understood most people’s explanations of what love felt like, she definitely didn’t feel anything like what the others described. However she simply figured it was different for everyone. Besides, who could be better than someone who would treat her so well even if she was only a pathetic Villager B.

She couldn’t have been more wrong.

The memories of him treating her eye, licking it and lubricating it for removal and the sound of her eye popping out of its socket. The wonderful feelings she had felt and the gaping wound left behind were bad enough reminders of what he’d done already. But being able to see him, yet being able to see who he truly was from his own eyes. Nothing hurt more.

She hadn’t been able to sleep that night, every time she closed her eyes she could see again from her missing left eye. See the kinds of things her once fiancee did during the late hours of the evening. It was a nonstop rollercoaster of booze and drugs and sex, but not just with everyone. It was with those who had stood by her their entire relationship. Those who had constantly urged her to finally ask him to marry her, her friends and coworkers alike in a massive orgy as they drunkenly laughed throughout the night into his face. Into what was clearly her eye. 

They knew, everyone knew. Of course there was no way to hide it. Maybe Suga could have if her eyes had been a bit darker a shade of brown to match his. But there was no way for Yachi to hide the gaping hole left behind. What should have been a proud badge of their union was now just a festering marker telling everyone of her mistake.

She broke down, there was nothing left to give. All of her anxieties and fears she’d attempted to keep bottled for so long broke through like a damn made of paper mache.

She contemplated calling in sick, surely the hotel she eked out a minimum living wage out at could go a day missing on desk jockey. She truly didn’t want to have to face her coworkers after what she’d seen. And it seemed they didn’t want to see her either, she discovered as her boss phoned to inform her she would be changing to the night shift where she would work the desk alone. Well, it was better than seeing those fake smiles jeering at her again.

Surprisingly Yachi found the night shift actually worked better for her now, with Suga partying all night every night she found when she closed her eyes to sleep after her shift in the early evenings he was already sleep, meaning she would be able to get away without having to see any more of the lurid reminders of her betrayal.

That all changed one evening though, when she tried to lay down for bed and realized he was already awake. He must have changed his sleep schedule she, panicked and began spiralling. She didn’t want to see it again, she didn’t want to ever have to see anything that had to do with him ever again. Yet, a part of her couldn’t open her eye. She couldn’t turn away. If she felt like the world was ending before now it was truly over. Staring out across from her was the most gorgeous black haired beauty she had ever seen, complete with a beauty mark and all. It was like looking at a goddess. Of course she couldn’t compete against someone like her, she never could have. But did she want to?

Her gut began to sink, lower than she thought possible. Her stomach contents would have brought themselves up in an instant had she been able to eat that night as the worst possibility came to mind. She wasn’t someone she’d seen before during his nightly escapades, she was someone knew. She was someone who he could be aiming to hurt just like her. No one deserved that.

It was in that moment that Yachi steeled herself, she would be there to watch over this girl, and if Suga ever tried anything she’d be able to react in time to protect her, she knew his address, she could always see where he was. One quick call to the cops would be all it would take.

That meant Yachi had to be always watching of course. Something she didn’t mind, just like she didn’t mind quitting her job and holing up in her house, laying out on her bad day after day as her savings dwindled away on rent and what small amounts of food she managed to force herself to eat. She had enough to last herself for a long time. Besides, it’s not as if she had a reason to go out anymore. That had been taken along with her eye and social circle.

The long days watching Suga and this girl had quickly become an obsession, as she dropped out of her work to have more time to watch she found the days when the two didn’t meet up she would feel a deep sadness overwhelm her. It was harder to eat and shower and generally take care of herself on those days and it felt like she was again being ripped apart. But the days when she did appear. They were like magic.

Something about the way the girl smiled back enraptured Yachi, it almost felt like instead of watching helpless through the eye Suga had stolen she was truly staring at the girl in person. And the girl was staring back, hunger glinting in those dark grey pools. That was sadly impossible Yachi had to remind herself again and again.

But the thought always tickled the back of her mind as she watched her, always graceful, always calm and smiling. What Yachi had once thought to be the visage of a goddess she now thought to be that of a demon. A Succubus. Someone who’s very existence way to make her crave more. She was like no one else Yachi had ever encountered and her heart soared at all the time she was able to vicariously enjoy through her link. Her smooth almost doll like features and gorgeous grey eyes that beckoned like the deepest pools of the abyss. There was no way this girl was anything other than a demon here to capture here, and for her to serve.

Even knowing her desires to do everything she could for the stranger, she failed at the final hurdle.

Late one night a couple months into the whole affair, later than all the other nights it finally happened. Suga had brought the woman back to his apartment and they had began to engage in the basic foreplay one would before sharing one’s sight. 

It was different from sex. In a way. Yet in other’s it was very much the same thing if not much more. It was the most intimate act one could make with a partner and usually only done by those who were certain they would spend their lives together. You would begin tasting and licking each others eyes. Enjoying the sensations that shot through your brain and the taste that lingered on your tongue. It was a back and forth that would last until the hunger grew and one couldn’t take it anymore.

When it began Yachi knew she had to act to call the police. But for some reason she couldn’t bring herself too. She knew she had to call them now if she wish to save the other girl from following her fate but she couldn’t get up, she felt frozen in fear as she watched it continue. 

She felt disgusted with herself as she realized that not only was her fear growing, but so was the heat in her body. She wanted to see this. She wanted to experience this moment with this girl who’s matted hair clung to her face like a net circling a trapped creature. Something about it all was just so, alluring. She could feel her fingers move down and begin to massage as she lost herself in the moment and it seemed like the other girl shared her thoughts, planning to make it more sexual and kinky then usual by pulling out a pair of stereotypical fuzzy handcuffs.

Yachi doesn’t realize at first that the handcuffs aren’t meant for Suga and not the one presenting them. He seems to laugh it off and take it in stride though, letting her strap him down to an old heavy chair that she knows he owns. Maybe now she can escape she thinks idly. Though is excited to be wrong when the girl begins a strip tease instead, showcasing every curve and all the usually modestly covered flesh Yachi or Suga could ever want. She finishes it by going in for a kiss. Except she missed his lips. And then everything goes black.

At first Yachi isn’t sure what happened. She blinks a few times and sits up in her bed confused, the spell that seemed to be over her body broken she forgets about the pleasure she felt just a moment ago and stumbled over to her phone. She berates herself for letting it go on and not calling the police right away, clearly something had gone wrong. Just as she about to dial however she blinks, and her world begins to spin with the revelation. Slowly she closes her eyes again.

Instead of seeing the beautiful girl she had a moment ago, she see Suga, tied up, face contorted in rage, and an empty left eye socket. Missing the eye that had been stolen from her. It all made sense. The stares the handcuffs. She never wanted sex with Suga, she never wants his eye. The girl had wanted Yachi’s eye all along, and she had played him like a fool. This is what love feels like Yachi thought absently. I truly love this woman.

Laughter echoed through Yachi’s room. It was perfect. The perfect comeuppance and revenge for that rotten piece of shit. She couldn’t believe she got to witness first hand the filth that had tainted her life for so long being removed. She was so overcome with glee she didn’t even realize what she was watching the other girl do at first until Suga’s chest began to blossom in red lines. 

The beautiful girl had retrieved a foot long kitchen knife from her purse and began to run it across Suga’s shirtless body. Pain twisting his expressions as blood began to pour from more and more places, soaking the girls white dress that still hung half off her body. Quickly the girl seemed to bore of this and his screaming. Plunging the knife directly into his throat and watching him gurgle a short while before launching into a vicious blind flurry of stabs that must have gone on for a good half an hour. When she was done the man who had once been Yachi’s gorgeous fiance was unrecognizable. Yachi reached climax sometime during the events.

Still coming back down Yachi finally managed to focus enough again on what she was seeing. The other girl had her phone out and was staring at a notepad program containing a simple set of numbers. Belatedly she realize it was a phone number. 

Extricating the phone from where it had slid under her bed after she’d dropped it Yachi tentatively gave it a call. It rang once. Twice. And then.

“I’m sorry you had to watch that.” A gorgeous calm voice one that didn’t match that of someone who had gone on a stabbing spree moments early at all filled Yachi with warmth. “Your eye was just so beautiful, and I overheard him talking about stealing it. I couldn’t resist myself.” it continued.

“It’s okay!” Yachi half squeaked and half stuttered back.

“Your voice is as cute as your eye.” the woman on the other end replied dreamily causing Yachi’s heart to practically explode in warmth. “My name is Shimizu Kiyoko. I’d love to meet you. If you’re okay with me that is.”

“Yes! Yes! I would love to meet you! Yachi squeaked again in joy before remembering to quickly return her name in kind. The conversation didn’t last much longer. A cafe. A time. That was it and then it was over.

Quickly Yachi began sifting through her mountain of unwashed clothes to find her absolute best. She had to quickly prepare to leave the house for the first time in months and needed to look her best. She had a date after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope it was somewhat enjoyable awful concept and messed up contents and all. Sorry if it wasn't written the best. I kind of binge wrote the majority of this tonight because I got a writing bug. Let me know if there's any spelling issues I missed so I can fix them up.


End file.
